


Snippets Between

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: A Demon and a Profiler [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Malcolm finally has someone to talk to when he can't sleep
Relationships: Maze & Malcolm Bright, Maze/Malcolm Bright
Series: A Demon and a Profiler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Snippets Between

_ 1:32 AM _

[Text to: Maze]: Did you know that most venomous snakes don't actually kill people?

[Reply from: Maze]: That's a shame. Guess I can't scare people with them anymore….

[To: Maze]: Well, most people don't know that even the most venomous creatures only have a few deaths to their name in the last century so you probably could.

[From: Maze]: I am slightly less disappointed than I was five seconds ago.

[From: Maze]: Why are you telling me this in the middle of the night?

[To: Maze]: I was up and there was a special on Animal Planet. Did I wake you?

[From: Maze]: No. I picked up a shift at my friend's nightclub.

[From: Maze]: Why are you up?

[To: Maze]: Couldn't sleep. 

[To: Maze]: Do you mind if I send you more venomous animal facts?

[From: Maze]: Actually, no.

\-------

_ 5:45 pm _

[Text to: Bright]: Weird question: do you happen to know how much sugar it takes to kill a child?

[Reply from: Bright]: More than anyone could reasonably consume in one sitting. Why?

[To: Bright]: Proving a point to a friend.

[From: Bright]: Oh?

[To: Bright]: Babysitting mishap.

[To: Bright]: Don’t worry, the kid’s fine. I’m just not allowed near the candy stash anymore.

[From: Bright]: And I’m sure you’ll follow that rule. You won’t even look for a loophole like making candy for science

[To: Bright]: Of course not! That would make me such a terrible friend and babysitter…..

\-------------

_ 2:04 am _

[Text to: Maze]: I think my subconscious hates me.

[Reply from: Maze]: If your subconscious is a part of you, does that mean you hate yourself?

[To: Maze]: That would not be an entirely inaccurate statement.

[From: Maze]: Okay….

[From: Maze]: Is it nightmares?

[To: Maze]: Something like that.

[To: Maze]: A lot like that actually.

[From: Maze]: Do you wanna talk about it?

[To: Maze]: I don’t know.

[From: Maze]: Why not?

[To: Maze]: I don’t normally talk about them with people.

[From: Maze]: But?

[To: Maze]: I like talking to you.

[From: Maze]: Cute

[From; Maze]: I’ll be up if you figure that out.

_ 2:48 am _

[To: Maze]: I think I might’ve killed someone.

[From: Maze]: Okay

[From: Maze]: I’m still on the other side of the country but I know a guy who’ll let me use his plane if you need help hiding a body

[To: Maze]: No! 

[To: Maze]: I mean like...in the past.

[To: Maze]: Look, my dad took me on this camping trip when I was a kid and I think I helped him kill someone.

[From: Maze]: Doesn’t seem like the type of thing you’d forget

[To: Maze]: The majority of my childhood is repressed memory so it’s not entirely out of the realm of possibility.

[To: Maze]: I just

[To: Maze]: I keep getting these weird flashbacks. 

[To: Maze]: There’s a knife. I’m holding it and my father’s hands are guiding me to make a cut

[To: Maze]: I can hear him, right in my ear

[To: Maze]: “You can do it, boy.”

[To: Maze]: There’s always been suspicion that he had more victims but

[From: Maze]: But what if you helped with one?

[To: Maze]: Yeah

[To: Maze]: Everything about my life is built on me not being a killer like him. Studying criminal psychology, joining the FBI, consulting with the police, all of it!

[To: Maze]: But what if that’s all a lie?

[From: Maze]: You were a kid, Malcolm. You don’t even remember if it happened or not, how can you know if you were a willing helper?

[From: Maze]: And it’s not like you can figure out who it was you helped kill based on a weird flashback from 20 yrs ago.

_ 2:50 am _

[From: Maze]: Malcolm?

_ 3:30 am _

[From: Maze]: Did I say something wrong?

_ 3:58 am _

[From: Maze]: Malcolm?

[From: Maze]: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it that way.

_ 6:45 am _

[To: Maze]: It’s okay.

[To: Maze]: You’re right. I can’t obsess over the past.

[From: Maze]: You shouldn’t.

[From: Maze]: Would it help you feel better if you could figure that out though?

[To: Maze]: Honestly?

[To: Maze]: I don’t know.

[To: Maze]: It might be too dangerous to find out, assuming I could.

[From: Maze]: Too dangerous?

[To: Maze]: For me. Breaking down the walls of a psyche built on repressed memory could hold disastrous consequences.

[From: Maze]: Can’t argue with that

\---------------------

_ 7:45 pm _

[Text from: Bright]: Weird question

[From: Bright]: What's the fastest way to secure someone?

[Reply to: Bright]: If they're prepped ahead of time, chains are easy and effective. If you're going on the fly, ropes or zip ties will usually do the trick, assuming you know what you're doing. Proper knots can take a while but they'll hold better than the plastic. Knocking someone out will keep them in place long enough for the knots. Of course, if you're really in a pinch, you can use duct tape. Beyond that, just keep them unconscious and under VERY close watch.

[To: Bright]: Why do you ask?

[From: Bright]: Case related. Gotta go

[To: Bright]: Lemme know how it goes

_ 10:27 pm _

[To: Bright]: How are things going?

_ 11:36 pm _

[To: Bright]: Are you okay?

_ 12:48 am _

[To: Bright]: Hello?

_ 1:32 am _

[From: Bright]: Sorry about going radio silent on you. I got shot while chasing a killer so now I'm in the hospital.

[To: Bright]: Oh shit

[To: Bright]: Did you catch the killer?

[From: Bright]: Yep. She confessed and everything.

[From: Bright]: Now I'm just stuck here until the doctors say I can leave -_-

[To: Bright]: Try to be patient

[To: Bright]: It's kinda their job to keep you alive

[From: Bright]: But the healing process is boring

[To: Bright]: I'm sure you'll live

[From: Bright]: That's the idea

\------------------

_ 9:43 am _

[Text to: Maze]: Hey hey hey look who’s finally out of healing prison

[Reply from: Maze]: Is that what they’re calling hospitals now?

[To: Maze]: I might be a little high on pain meds right now

[From: Maze]: Might?

[To: Maze]: The point is, I’m cleared to leave. 

[To: Maze]: But my boss says I can’t come back into work until I’ve fully recovered and/or until I do two weeks leave, whichever comes last

[From: Maze]: Shouldn’t it be whichever comes first?

[To: Maze]: Yes but he seems to think I have an unhealthy dependence on my job and wants to keep me out of the office as much as possible.

[From: Maze]: Is he wrong tho?

[To: Maze]: Probably not

[To: Maze]: But that doesn’t make it less boring.

[From: Maze]: Oh no, not boring! How will you survive????

[To: Maze]: My mother plans to send me to a resort.

[From: Maze]: Oooo fancy

[To: Maze]: Yeah, if you like beaches and crowds and random dance parties

[To: Maze]: The last time mother shipped me off to a resort, I just stayed in my room

[From: Maze]: Are you sure you're not the boring one?

[To: Maze]: I never said I wasn't

[From: Maze]: Fair

_ 2:21 pm _

[To: Maze]: Something just occurred to me

[From: Maze]: What?

[To: Maze]: You live in LA, right?

[From: Maze]: Yeah. Why?

[To: Maze]: It's far enough away from New York to please mother and I could hang out with you

[To: Maze]: I mean if you want to

[From: Maze]: Actually, that sounds fun

[From: Maze]: You wouldn't even need a hotel. You can just crash with me

[To: Maze]: I've never crashed at someone's place before. Could be fun

[To: Maze]: I'll text you the details?

[From: Maze]: Cool. See you soon

\-----------------

_ 3:46 pm _

[Text to: Bright]: Hey, minor change of plans. I can't pick you up so I'm sending my friend

[Reply from: Bright]: That's fine

[From: Bright]: How will I know them?

[To: Bright]: Expensive suit, flashy car, can't miss him. 

[From: Bright]: I think I see him. See you later?

[To: Bright]: Yep. I'll bring us dinner


End file.
